People Under The Stairs Origins: Messenger
by sodapop765
Summary: PEOPLE UNDER THE STAIRS. The origin of a person under the stairs of my own creation from my fic 'Roach.'
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Wes Craven's 'The People Under the Stairs' so nobody sue!

Who is Messenger? What is Messenger? Why is Messenger? Those are questions that are asked everyday by a most amazing man. Everything about him is simply amazing. From his miraculous birth to his horrible life is something that boggles the mind. Who is this man? He is Messenger Whore Boy Fuck Toy to the Leader Robeson. What is this man? He is many things, a slave, a friend, a lover, a child, an object, but most of all he is a human being even if he hasn't ever been treated as such in his short twenty five years of life. He is Messenger and this is his story. It was an average day when Messenger was born to Miracle Child Whore Girl Fuck Toy for the leader. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and Barry Butler had just been killed but it wasn't like the people Messenger had been born to had any idea of these things. They didn't even know that the date was April 9th, 1966 or that it was a beautiful spring day outside the confines of their filthy cellar where they lived out the remainder of their days. Most of them had forgotten how to read, write, bathe themselves, or even their real names. They were the people under the stairs, reject children of the insane couple known as the Robeson's. They had all been expecting another still born but they were amazed at the pink, filthy, screaming life form that had just come out of Miracle Child. Miracle child was the daughter of 'She Who Had Been Chained to Bed' ad had spent her entire twelve years of life in the Robeson cellar. There was one big difference between her and her newborn child thought; she would die having never tasted freedom but he would be alive for their liberation.

"It's alive, Spitshine. This child is actually alive! Praise God! Praise Him!" said Bites who was just seven years old and had been in the cellar since he was four because he heard the torture and rape of the girl he was supposed to be with and asked Mommy to make her stop because he just couldn't take it. He was a harem boy for the tops. The tops were the aristocracy of under the stairs society and they had the best lives possible under there which really wasn't saying much. He sometimes enjoyed his job, he got all the sex he wanted and if he did sexual favors for the current 'thing between the walls' he could also get whatever he wanted from the main house. Those were his good days. On his bad days he'd hurt himself because of how filthy he felt whenever he had to service one of the tops. He hated being used but he was happy that he wasn't a trick. Tricks were prostitutes, usually male and sent down to them from the outside whenever Father's son Daddy got through using them, that were bad at what they did and they didn't live long because of their lack of usefulness.

"(I have eyes, Bites. Remember, I spoke evil not saw or in your case heard it.)" said the leader of the people under the stairs. His name was Spitshine and he was nineteen years old. He had lived his time i the upper levels of the Robeson house for thirteen years before he finally made the mistake of telling his so called 'parents' what he thought of them. He had originally been a thing between the walls; a person who had made their way from the cellar and into the walls by switching off the alarm and going into the main house through the vents in the money room.

"This child is a sacred thing my brothers and we must treat it as such! I have seen through the dust and the dark! Through my empty eye-sockets I have seen that it will be a child that will lead us to our salvation!" said Oracle loudly breaking the moment. Oracle was a slave whose master had died and set him free as his last active order to his slave. He had his eyes but out for seeing evil and had spent a total of half of his life under the stairs. He claimed to be able to see the future but only half of his predictions had come true so he wasn't highly respected. Actually due to his outbursts he was considered more of an annoyance but the people under the stairs took solace to the fact that he was going to die soon since he was already twenty years old. It was very rare that any person under the stairs lived past their early twenties and nobody had ever lived past their early thirties.

"(Must you constantly scream your visions out to us?! You are quickly becoming an annoyance and I won't tolerate anything that will make our lives any less bearable!)" said Spitshine angrily as he inspected the new child. It had been wrapped in the old red blanket that it had been birthed on. Miracle Child had just passed out from the pain of her unmediated child birth and several of the people had decided to check her pulse and there was an argument brewing over who would get to eat the after birth. Spitshine wanted to play the part of the leader well, the leader was an example setter and a peace keeper, he wanted to be the most remembered leader in their history. It was his goal in life.

"You know the answer to that as well as I do! Now listen to me and listen good; we have to give this child the respect and good life that it deserves!" said Oracle loudly getting the attention of Daddy who had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. He was going to make his father proud. Out of all of his brother's he was picked to carry on the treachery because he was the best son. He never cried, always obeyed, and best of all never heard or spoke or saw evil. He had even stayed at the house upon reaching adulthood when most of his other siblings had ran like hell away from it all. He ran toward the bars when he heard the baby crying. That made him angry, he hated crying and he hated the fact that the people under the stairs were copulating.

"What the hell is going on in there you bastards?! You're driving me nuts!" yelled Daddy as he got close to the bars. That proved to be a mistake because he was grabbed by two guards and pulled towards the bars. He was then stabbed by a bone knife and he ran up the stairs so that Mommy could sew him up. The guards weren't usually so quick to attack Daddy because they knew that there would be hell for them to pay later but this was an amazingly rare occurrence for them. The women ofter fell pregnant but they either died in child birth, their children were still born and eaten when they came out, or both.

"What happened?! Did they get out?!" yelled Mommy as Daddy ran up the stairs bleeding heavily. Daddy was to be with Mommy since they were children. They were married now and they had known that that would be their destiny since they were children and she had accepted that. After all, good girls did exactly what they were told eve if it meant marrying her own brother. Eldon had been her everything and she his. They loved each other even if it did mean that he had to beat her occasionally and she had to lie back and take it. She deserved it after all for producing and stealing such horrible children that heard and saw and spoke evil. She was only twenty five but she had already had fifteen mistakes that had to be put in the cellar.

"No, they cut me! those fuckin' bastards are gonna get it! Mark my words, Elmira! I-I me-mean Mommy." said Daddy as he got to the top of the stairs ad collapsed. The cut was very deep and he knew that it was going to get infected. That wasn't the first time that he had been attacked by them and he wasn't going to stand for it. After all, he was the man of the house now that his father had died and been consumed by him and Mommy so he couldn't stand for such things. He was doing to starve them as punishment right after he got and killed that baby. He knew that their were girls down there, his own sisters and daughters, and he didn't want them making equally bad children with the boys under the stairs.

"May they burn in hell." said Mommy as she began to sew Daddy up. Her newest child that she herself had given birth to began to cry in the other room and she was going to punish it when she finished sewing Daddy up. She loved Daddy and she was a good mother so she had to punish her child as much as she could. It was normal in her mind because that was how she was treated in her childhood.

"Forever and ever in hell." finished Daddy as he allowed himself to be sewn up. He loved her and he had to be the man and kill that child and then starve the people for a few weeks as punishment for bringing that child into the world. He had already let his whore of a sister's child live and he wasn't going to allow that to happen again. While this was going on Spitshine was chastising the guards for angering Daddy. He ordered them to be beaten and then turned his attention to the new child that had calmed down. He wasn't going to listen to Oracle. This child would have the surame Whore Boy Fuck Toy like his mother because in under the stairs society children were given the caste of their parents even though it rarely ever came up. The child fell asleep as the guards were beaten for what they did. Miracle child was still passed out so he took it upon himself to name his slave's child.

"(Messenger maybe. Yes, a messenger would be quite useful to us.)" muttered Spitshine as he held the child wrapped in the blanket that would become his only covering for the next twenty five years of his life. he continued to sleep peacefully unaware of what was going on around him.

"(Scribe!)" called out Spitshine. Scribe was the official record keeper and the name was passed down from Scribe to Scribe. That was a position of great respect because records were very important to them because of their bad memories. Scribe walked over to the leader and took a good long look at the baby as if to memorize it.

"What?!" called out Scribe who still had his eyes, ears, and tongue. He was called a whore boy because he was used for the sexual gratification of Father and later on Daddy before Mommy became fed up with him and led him from the room that he had been locked in, took him to the cellar, and then castrated him. He was fourteen years old at that time but he was sixteen now. He was one of the few people under the stairs who could read and he considered it compensation for what he lacked.

"(Let it be known that this child born of Miracle Child Whore Girl Fuck Toy will be called Messenger from now until we either all die or escape.)" said Spitshine. Scribe complied and wrote down all of the information he was given down on one of his many pieces of paper. And that was how it began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please for the love of God review! I need your reviews, they motivate me. PS: read my fic Roach for a better understanding of this. I platonically love you all!


	2. Living up to his name

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Messenger lived the first five years of his life as a simple labor slave and messenger boy but that was about to change soon. He loved his life because he knew nothing better. He had never seen the sunlight except from through a filthy window and he had never heard a bird sing or breathed in clean air. He knew that there was a world outside of the cellar, he heard the people who were taken under the stairs from the outside talk about it and even make plans for escape. He even thought about escape occasionally but those thoughts were pushed hastily aside whenever he heard the shouting and gunshots from the upstairs. He sat huddled against the wall wrapped in his red blanket from fear. Spitshine was their current leader and he was soon going to be killed, Messenger knew that for a fact. Spitshine was trying to get on the tops good side and he knew exactly how. They had been asking about using Messenger for quite some time but Spitshine wasn't going to let them, he wanted Messenger for his own personal use but now he was reconsidering, he needed a bargaining chip.

"(Messenger boy, c'mere.)" said Spitshine who knew what had to be done. Miracle child glared up at him while she clutched her stomach in agony. She had been in horrible pain for weeks and she suspected that it wasn't just a simple case of the stomach flu. She hoped that it would pass, there was absolutely nothing that could be done. The thing between the walls had been shot that day so there was no chance of her getting medicine from up top because she and everyone else was just too afraid.

"Spitshine, please!" said Miracle child as she felt a particularly sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. She didn't want what happened to her to happen to her son. She wanted him to have something better than the non life they all shared.

"(Shut up you old trick!)" said Spitshine as he slapped her clear across the face ear to ear. He didn't feel bad about striking and insulting her, he felt that she deserved it for questioning him.

"What you want Messenger for?" asked Messenger not even wincing as his mother got slapped. He always used his name whenever he was referring to himself because he needed to make sure that he was real. He had voices in his head that told him he wasn't and that scared him.

"(Take this message to Hodgepodge, Messenger boy. This is yours for the hour, do what you want with it. Now, go now!)" said Spitshine as he pushed Messenger towards where Hodgepodge was. Hodgepodge was planning an uprising against him. First would come the uprising where he was stripped of his power and then he was killed and feasted upon. Messenger wanted to know what the message was about but he knew better than to be asking questions. He walked in his own hunched over bent knee way to where Hodgepodge was. He looked at Bites and blushed. He always felt strange around Bites, he would always want to be around him but he'd also feel nervous around him as well. He and bites locked eyes as Bites swallowed the last of Hodgepodge's cum. He had been on his knees going down on Hodgepodge for the past half hour and it was bringing him great pain in his already misshapen knees. Messenger gave Hodgepodge the message all the while watching Bites lay down on the filthy mattress and play with himself to get rid of the tension that had built up while he worked. When the message was finished being delivered Hodgepodge smiled and kissed Messenger. He just sat there shocked at what had happened to him. He was then laid down on the filthy mattress and at that moment he knew what was coming. He had seen it happen to the other boys and his mother but it never happened to him. Many people including his own mother had come to see him lose his innocence. He was flipped onto his back and right before he closed his eyes he saw his mother's sad face. She began to cry as Messenger's innocence was taken from him painfully. She wanted to stop it from happening but she was too weak to do anything. It was so painful and humiliating for him but it would become what he defined himself as when he grew up. It was soon going to be his position in life until he escaped but at that moment he felt like he was going to die from the sharp pains. A few grunts and thrusts later he felt himself become filled with a mixture of Hodgepodge's cum and his previously virgin blood. When it was over his mother pulled him away to their corner and held him as he cried.

"W-why he do that to Messenger? That hurt Messenger so bad! It feel like he get ripped in half!" asked Messenger as his crying stopped with the bleeding. He felt like he had been torn in half and he almost threw up as he felt it running down the back of his legs. Miracle child held him to her chest and used his red blanket to wipe it from him. She was about his age when it happened to her so she knew what it felt like to be I his position. She always knew that that was going to happen to him, his full under the stairs name was Messenger Whore Boy Fuck Toy to the Leader after all. This almost made her regret ever giving birth to him. She loved him but she also wanted him to have the life she never had. She knew that there was a world out there from the people who had been kidnapped from the outside world and from the new TV that had been put by the bars of their cage. Whenever she thought about the world outside she became angry but not angry as she got whenever she thought of her mother abandoning her when she was just an infant.

"Listen to me, Messenger. This only happened because you're my son. I'm a whore girl fuck toy and you're a whore boy fuck toy. This is all that we're good for so you'd just better get used to it, OK?" said Miracle Child telling it to Messenger without sugar coating anything. Like it or not this was their world. She held him close as he began to cry again.

"Wh-why?" asked Messenger as he fought to control himself. He had learned not to cry at a very young age. He was only five years old but he knew horrors that nobody should have ever had to know. It occasionally bothered him but he always tried not to think about it. Instead he dreamed about things like escape and running into the outside world which he was denied.

"I just explained this to you, you're memory isn't that bad." said Miracle Child holding Messenger as he calmed down. She rocked him back and forth as his tears stopped falling. Nobody else paid him any attention, they were used to him and his displays of emotion no matter how loud or short they may have been.

"No, why we down here anyway? We not see or hear or speak evil like them. Why we here?!" said Messenger as he punched the brick wall behind him in frustration. That was a question that boggled his mind and filled him with white hot rage. He knew that the others had done something wrong and had their bad parts cut out or they were stupid enough to get caught and locked in the cellar. He knew for a fact that he was born under the stairs and he wanted to know why it had to be him under the stairs and not another boy born in his place.

"I have no idea, Messenger. I really truly don't know." said Miracle Child as she stroked Messenger's long ,greasy, red, filthy hair. She had often asked herself that very same question and it made her angrier than anything else in the world.

"Please, tell Messenger rhyme again. Messenger like it when mother do that." said Messenger who really needed the comfort right about then. He had accepted what he was and it made him so sad. He needed comfort so badly right about then that it wasn't funny. Miracle obliged him.

"The bugs crawl in, the bugs crawl out. Through the stomach and out the mouth." muttered Miracle Child to Messenger. That was how they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, how'd you all like that? Please send me lots of reviews or I'm not writing anymore!


	3. Death of a Miracle

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Messenger spent a lot of his time now a days crying. He cried about what happened to him, he cried about what was becoming of his mother, and he cried about his life in general. These were the silent tears he had taught himself to cry instead of the heavy, shaking sobs that he made when he was younger. He currently sat by his dying mother at five years old. She was getting worse and worse as the days wore on. There was nothing that they could do but stay close and hope for a miracle. Whenever Messenger wasn't being used he sat by his mother and prayed for God to save her. He believed in God in a way be he couldn't see why God made him live his life in that filthy hell hole. He thought that he must have done something bad like the other stair people but he didn't know what. He wiped his tears away with his porcelain hands and blew his nose into his shirt. He just wanted his mother to be better, that was all he asked for.

"(Just accept it Messenger boy, she's going off into the great beyond. She'll go to heaven and one day my slave boy fuck toy you'll join her too.)" said Spitshine as he sat by them sadly. He empathized with the boy, he had lost his own brother to illness not so long ago. It was a walk a mile in their shoes sort of thing. Messenger glared at Spitshine with his light brown eyes. He was beginning to harbor something akin to hatred for the man who had sent him to Hodgepodge. He hated whenever Hodgepodge or Spitshine or any of the other people under the stairs used him but a small part of him also enjoyed the attention that he was getting.

"Why she gotta go to heaven? Why?!" yelled Messenger loudly not caring that the faceless demons known as Mommy and Daddy could hear him. They had just been figures of fear to him but he had never been around them or even seen them besides through the bars that held him in. Spitshine sighed, he hoped to God that Messenger had understood death by then but no one that Messenger knew personally had ever died in front of him. He had woken up occasionally to see that a person that he didn't really now aside from there most sensitive area was dead and had died in their sleep. This was different. This was his own mother dieing a slow and painful death right before his young eyes and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

"(Would you rather have her go to hell?)" said Spitshine sarcastically. Messenger looked at him like he wanted to kill him which he did. Spitshine didn't consider him to be a threat though, he was much too small to do any real damage.

"Shut you fuckin' mouth! Speak no evil!" said Messenger talking like some of the older boys talked to him. They often put 'fucking' in front of everything. Several of the mutes glared and threw things at him, that was something that they never ever wanted to hear again.

"(Messenger listen to me, everything has it's time and everything dies. There's no escaping it little guy, this is her time to die.)" said Spitshine explaining it to him as best as he could. He had grown up around death but Messenger was just a small child of five years old. Messenger looked at Spitshine with defiant eyes for the first time in his young life. He knew that all things had to die but why did it have to be his mother? Why! She was the only person who truly loved and cared for him. Spitshine cared for him and he knew that but Spitshine had also hurt him and that could not have ever been forgiven.

"Messenger don't want mother to die! Why mother gotta die?! What Messenger do make mother die? Why it her time to die? Why?!" said Messenger still crying into the filthy red blanket that he wore as his only covering. Spitshine put a reassuring hand on Messenger's back and Messenger tensed up before allowing the simple human contact. He sensed that it was only to reassure him and that made him feel very secure, a rare thing for him.

"(All things have their time and all things die, Messenger boy. It's the way of our world so you just have to accept it like all people under the stairs do)." said Spitshine as he held Messenger close. Messenger snuggled into Spitshine not minding his smell or the bloodstains on the tattered blue sweater he wore. He could hear Spitshine's heartbeat and it made him think about all of the times he had sat like that with his mother.

"Messenger! Where's Messenger?! Where's my son?!" coughed Miracle Child in a thick and raspy voice. Most of the people under the stairs got solemn looks, they knew that she was very close to death at that point and they almost felt sorry about hoping that she would die so that they could eat her already, almost.

"Here Messenger is, mama. Why you call Messenger here?" asked Messenger hiding the evidence that he was crying. He didn't want to further upset his mother by letting her see him cry. He had been advised by the others to take it like a man.

"Her soul will fly free into the blue of the sky and the fire of the sun! She will for the first time taste freedom! Only in death will there be freedom and only in freedom will there be life!" laughed Oracle happily as he saw her state of near death. He was happy because she would finally be free and he would have something to eat. Messenger glared at him and stuck out his tongue, he was really starting to hate Oracle.

"I've been waiting years to tell you this Oracle but now I finally can; shut your fucking mouth you insane asshole!" yelled Miracle Child loudly. Oracle looked like he was about to say something but he thought against it; he wasn't about to go getting into a fight with a dieing woman. Messenger was confused, why was she telling Oracle this now? Didn't she know what would happen to her as punishment for what she said?

"You're not worth my time, slave girl!" said Oracle meanly as he shuffled away. Messenger stuck his tongue out at him; it was considered to be a very rude gesture to do to someone even if you did have a tongue. Miracle Child smiled and held Messenger's hand to her heart. Messenger then focused his attention to his mother. She looked worse than ever and something deep within Messenger's tiny five year old brain told him that it was the end. He refused to listen to that part.

"Listen, I'm not going to be around much longer." said Miracle Child to Messenger as best as she could. She needed to talk to him one last time before she died. She could feel death's hand on her shoulder and she knew that the time was near.

"No say that! You no die! Messenger dun want mother die!" cried Messenger into her chest. She put an arm around him and let him cry his loud shaking sobs. The others didn't shut him up, they respected his God given right to cry for his mother as she died. They would have done the same if they had actually loved Mommy.

+-

"Everything dies Messenger, even me."

"Why?!"

"Because nobody ever lives log down here."

"Why?! Why we down here?! What we do?!" said Messenger throwing a tantrum like five year olds often did.

"We didn't do anything but be born down here, that's our sin."

"We is sinners?" asked Messenger who considered the others to be sinners because they had spoken evil and it was their fault. All he had done was be born under the stairs and he couldn't help that.

"We're down here, right?" said Miracle Child matter-of-factly

"Right mama."

"Messenger, I love you more than anything else in the world." said Miracle child holding him closer and resting his head on her ribcage. He could just make out her faint heartbeat and it warmed his soul.

"Messenger love you too, mama." cried Messenger into his mother's chest. He didn't want her to die. He just wanted to have her for at least one more day.

"Come away oh human child. To the waters and the wild. With a fairy hand in hand. For the world is more full of weeping than you can understand." said Miracle Child resiting a poem that Scribe had told her a few times in his kind moments.

"What that mean?"

"I don't know but you should remember it. Think of me whenever you say it."

"Messenger will. He think of you all the time. Is what Messenger do."

"You need a name."

"Messenger already got a name, it Messenger Boy Slave Boy Fuck Toy to the Leader."

"Aaron."

"Huh."

"Your name's going to be Aaron."

"Aaron?"

"Yes but don't call yourself that or let any of them know that you have an outside name, it's very important."

"Aaron gonna call himself Messenger now, mama."

"Good boy."

"Please mama, don't die!"

"Goodbye me son, my baby, my Messenger." and with that she left the cellar for the first and only time. Messenger began to kick and hit and scream. He wanted his mother back. He continued his tantrum until Daddy came downstairs and began to shoot into the cellar wounding Hodgepodge in his leg. Messenger was beaten after that by most of the people under the stairs for his outburst and he passed out on the filthy hay. When he woke up he began to look for his mother. He believed the events of his to have been just a nightmare. He called out to her but she didn't answer so he looked everywhere. He found her by their makeshift graveyard, her flesh not yet been picked at because they were tending to Hodgepodge. He laid down by her body and convinced himself that she was just asleep.

"Come away oh human child. To the waters and the wild, with a fairy hand-in-hand. For the world is more full of weeping than you could understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Messenger, please review.


	4. The House and the Children Within

Disclaimer: Why bother writing one? Nobody cares.

Messenger was eight years old. The year was 1974, several huge changes had happened in the world but he had no knowledge of this. He was under the delusion that his mother was going to come back to life, no one dared correct him on this. Some still had a bit of empathy for the boy but others found his belief that his mother would come back to life amusing. As far as being a toy for the people under the stairs he had began to enjoy his job, it was his place in life. He wasn't with out the curiosity found in all children though, even disturbed ones. He like all the people under the stairs knew how to get up to the house but they were all afraid. There was a vent in their part of the cellar that if climbed correctly would lead to the main room of the house. Messenger wanted to climb that vent but he knew that he'd probably get lost, only the thing between the walls knew how to navigate the house. The thing between the walls was a six year old boy named Andrew. He had taken no under the stairs name, he wanted nothing to do with the people under the stairs.

"What you doin'?" asked Bites walking up to Messenger. He had a soft spot for the little kid, he just didn't like to show it.

"Thinkin'." said Messenger chewing on the end of his filthy red hair. He sat with his back to the wall under the vent that led to the main house contemplating whether or not to boldly go where he had only dreamed of going before.

"'Bout what?" asked Bites sitting next to him. Bites braided the end of Messenger's hair so that it would be easier to manage. Messenger did the same to him as an act of friendship.

"'Bout house not under stairs." said Messenger working a piece of bone into the braid to hold it in place. Bites did the same.

"Why you thinkin' 'bout that? You never been up there like we was." said Bites finishing his work. Messenger did a more ornate job of it, he had nothing better to do.

"That why Messenger think 'bout it. He wanna know what up there." said Messenger. He knew that there were people up there that he was never to cross but he had never laid eyes upon the outside world except for when the television worked.

"There's nothin' good up there, trust me." said Bites who even though he was sixteen could barely remember his time as Mommy and Daddy's son.

"Messenger trust you but still wanna know. Wanna know bad."

"You already know."

"Messenger know why boys down here but not know what up there like."

"Want I tell you?"

"Yeah."

"You know about Mommy and Daddy, right?" asked Bites who took it upon himself to explain to Messenger just why if he went to the house he'd probably never ever make it back down under the stairs.

"Messenger tell he know already!" said Messenger getting impatient. He wanted to know about the world outside of his cellar even though he knew that he'd never see it. This was getting the attention of the other people under the stairs.

"Cut to the chase already!" said Scruff sitting down next to them. He played with the end of Messenger's braid and and Messenger blushed. He didn't know how to describe his feelings for either boy but they were still both nice and scary at the same time.

"Why you care? You been up there before." '

"I was just a fuck toy, not a son."

"Like Messenger?" asked Messenger facing the only slightly older boy. Scruff had been kidnapped only a few years prior and had been sent to live under the stairs when Daddy got bored of him.

"Just like you, Messenger."

"We gotta stick together." said Bites as they all held each other's hands. They stayed like that for a while just comforting each other and thinking about what they were.

"You wanna see for yourself?" said Bites pulling a broken cage under the vent to stand on before anybody could say anything. Bites and Scruff could only watch as Bites slid the vent easily off.

"I don't think that this is such a good idea." said Scruff worriedly. The other people under the stairs could only watch or ignore them. They were only slaves to them.

"C'mon." said Messenger holding Scruff's filthy hand. They helped each other up and into the vent. They crawled until they saw light. They came out of the vent and found themselves in the living room.

"We gotta be quiet, they hear good." whispered Bites as they all walked quietly around the living room. The early morning sunlight was almost blinding to Messenger. He looked at the room in awe, it was totally new to him. He sat down on the sofa and was startled at how soft it was.

"What...what this?" asked Messenger quietly enjoying the softness of the sofa. He was met with hands covering his mouth. Scruff looked like he was about to cry as he remembered the last time he had ever been in that room. They went back into the vent when they heard footsteps.

"Have a good day at work." said Mommy kissing Daddy goodbye. Messenger knew who these people were and he was both angry and afraid as he saw them through the vent.

"I will." said Daddy grabbing his briefcase from Mommy

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Daddy." said Mommy as she locked the door after he left. She smelled the air and grimaced , it smelled like the cellar. Mommy then went upstairs to tend to her two year old daughter Anita and five year old son Frederick.

"That them, right?" asked Messenger as Mommy went up the stairs. Bites nodded yes and Scruff began to scratch himself. He remembered everything that Daddy did to him and it was just too overwhelming for him.

"Stop it!" said Bites pulling Scruff's arm away from his hand. Messenger wiped the blood away from Scruff's arm with his filthy red blanket.

"Why do that?" asked Messenger quietly. Scruff shook his head as he cried silently. They both held him between them as he cried silently. They eventually fell asleep inside of the vent and they woke up to the smell of breakfast. Mommy was making breakfast for Anita who would be know as Headbanger and Frederick who would be known as Twig and later Boss.

"We get food! No care if get caught!" said Messenger thinking with his stomach. He had only smelled that smell when he slept under the vent. He hadn't eaten for days and he couldn't take the temptation. Either could the other boys. They began to crawl through the vent loudly and Mommy thought that it was just the thing between the walls.

"Get back in the cellar you little bastard! You little piece of shit!" yelled Mommy taking a butcher knife off of the counter. She ran to the wall and began to stab it. All three boys began to push the vent open on the other side and they ran away. They ran until they were rooms away and Mommy thought that she had scared the thing between the walls back to the cellar scared.

"We never go there again!" said Bites as they found a wider section in the walls that roach would call home seventeen years later. The current thing between the walls named Andrew now called it home.

"Yes, yes, yes!" said Messenger catching his breath. He had never moved so fast in his life and that caused him a great deal of pain.

"(Who the hell are you?!)" asked a slightly distorted voice. They could tell that the person who asked them was young, had no tongue, and meant business.

"We is from the cellar." said Bites in his best diplomatic voice. Messenger and Scruff were both scared and fascinated by what was going on. There were colored lights in the room and they could see a clean, small, blonde haired boy. His hair was shorter than them and he smelled like industrial grade soap.

"(Why're you here?)" asked the boy holding a kitchen knife up defensively. It was then that they noticed the blonde hair that littered the dusty floor.

"We escaped from there. The cellar I mean." said Scruff

"We go now if new person want to us." said Messenger putting his words out of order with nervousness. He felt like wetting himself from fear, the huge metal knife was making him nervous.

"(Get out of here! And don't come back!)" said the boy stabbing the air in front of them. This scared them and they ran through the walls until they came to a vent. The crawled through assuming that everyone was downstairs. They came to a pink room that obviously belonged to a girl.

"Wow." they all said quietly as they took in the clean and neat room. They walked around looking at the large pink bed and the pink walls. They were jealous of whoever had this room.

"I just thought of something!" said Bites loudly. Everyone shushed him, they didn't want to be found out and then killed. Bites twisted his hair from nervousness, he didn't want his friends to be mad at him.

"Keep it down! You everybody wake!" said Messenger covering his mouth. Bites bit Messenger's hand and Messenger cried out in pain. Scruff laughed at him and Messenger gave him a bad look.

"What'd you think of?" asked Scruff quietly

"We could hide in the walls like that other boy and take food and stuff!" said Bites happily. Messenger thought that it was a good idea and nodded 'yes'. Scruff on the other hand knew that it was a bad idea and nodded 'no'. They then began to argue unaware that a small child was sleeping in the bed.

"Who're you?" asked a small scared girl. They stopped bickering amongst themselves and ran over to the bed. The girl was afraid but she didn't cry out, she knew that it would have been met with a punishment. All of this got the attention of her brother who was hiding in her closet. He had been watching her to keep her safe. This was five year old Frederick who would come to be known as Twig and then later on; Boss.

"Messenger." said Messenger pointing at himself.

"I'm Bites." said Bites trying hard not to scare the girl. She was very scared, he could tell, but for some reason she didn't vocalize her fear. She was probably too afraid of Mommy.

"I'm Scruff. We're all from the cellar."

"There bad peoples down there." said the girl quietly.

"We bad peoples." said Messenger as he began to inspect her. He had never in his life seen anyone so healthy. It made him jealous, some not very new to him.

"I'm Anita." said the girl. They all smiled and began to pet her like she was a dog. She seemed to like this but Frederick who was still in the closet didn't.

"How old is you?" asked Messenger.

"Two." said Anita

"I'm sixteen I think." said Bites stroking her hair. He liked the clean way her hair felt, he wished that his hair felt like that too. He felt jealous of her.

"I'm around ten but I can't really remember, I've been down in the cellar for so the months turned into years."

"Messenger eight." said Messenger now feeling her blankets. Frederick looked at them with disgust. He wanted to yell at them, to tell them to go back to the cellar where they came from but he couldn't speak evil at them like that. He didn't want to end up as on of them. They got to talking some more and Frederick got madder and madder. He almost wished that his parents would come in and kill all the people from the cellar. He vowed that if he ever ended up in the cellar he would be better than them. They left when they heard footsteps approaching. Frederick was beaten for getting out of bed and they felt bad for him. Little did they know that one day he would command all of them and be the worst leader in their recorded history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! Please!


End file.
